Galene
Galene was a member of the Silver Moranth. Although to the Malazans she was indistinguishable from her brethren due to her chitinous silver armor, she had a recognizable voice. The swirling pattern on her armor might also have been unique. She was described as an elect, a priestess, by Torn.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 17 Galene served as the main liaison to Torvald Nom, who visited the Moranth in the capacity of an official representative from the Legate of Darujhistan.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14 In Orb Sceptre Throne Galene first met Torvald Nom when he set off a blue Moranth alchemical. She flew him on her Quorl to a tower where Torvald was temporarily imprisoned.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14 Galene later appeared in Torvald's cell and apologized on behalf of the Moranth for wrongfully imprisoning him, since the Blue alchemicals he had used had indeed been gifts. She took him out to show him that Darujhistan's army had returned; these being the Seguleh.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15 The Seguleh attacked the Malazan forces outside Darujhistan and the Malazans took very heavy casualties. They were however only the decoy, designed to draw out the Moranth. When the Moranth eventually joined the fighting, Galene led the aerial bombardment, using Cussers to a fatal and destructive effect along with other Moranth bombardiers. This action effectively destroyed some Seguleh altogether and wounded many others. Since they had only numbered about four hundred to begin with, such casualties had a very deleterious effect on the Seguleh ranks and numbers and the fight was soon over. Fist K'ess asked Galene about the fate of the few Seguleh who had been taken prisoner and she told him the Moranth had no further interest in them.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 17 Galene led the assault on the Orb of the Tyrants. She and the other Moranth, with Torvald Nom along with her on her own Quorl, tried to destroy the Orb by bombarding it with Cussers. While all this was going on, the mages who worked for the Tyrant were trying to bring down the Quorls. One such attack caught Galene's Quorl causing them to fall and breaking Galene's leg.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 19 Should the assault fail, Galene had been tasked to signal their failure to the main Moranth force by lighting a red flare, which would mark the beginning of an all-out aerial attack with munitions on the entirety of the city. As she was about to do so, a Black Moranth stopped her. He had allowed the First Sword of the Empire, Dassem Ultor through - the one with whom the Moranth had made a pact with long ago and who they had thought dead. Thus, the pact was still binding.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 Galene negotiated with the newly confirmed Seguleh First and conceded that the Seguleh would be allowed to leave Darujhistan - with their weapons - on the condition that they should never return. Later the Orb of the Tyrants was finally destroyed by the combined efforts of Fisher, Spindle, and Caladan Brood. With the Seguleh gone, Galene signaled with an amber flare that the long bombardment that would have destroyed Darujhistan would not be necessary.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 Notes and references Category:Moranth Category:Females Category:Priests and acolytes